deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snowballini
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dead Island Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Snowballini page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BobNewbie (Talk) 16:00, June 28, 2011 Copying Images Hello, you need to stop copying images from Here its not allowed sorry :(. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 18:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Clarification: If you copy an image from there you need to make sure you credit them as the ones who originally made it, and the ones he is using are (mostly) already on here and have already been cited. Romcombo 18:46, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey again, I believe the pages like Shirtless Man is a very pointless page because they are generic NPCs which so far has no other point apart from "He was in the E3 trailer and has no shirt and is more than likey dead. What i'm saying is generic NPCs don't need a page. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 20:47, June 28, 2011 (UTC) If we are going by that logic I've saw 30+ people at the E3 trailer party before the outbreak. I find that there is no point. Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 21:20, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey I replied on Kajc's talk page as to his recent accusations against you and your hard work. I said: "Snowball is right. Any character who appears could possibly be named and have an expanded role when the game is released. Take the first trailer we had; the one of the family vacationing. Nobody thought they were going to be important after the developers said they weren't the main characters, but even though we don't even have their names yet we know they will have a roll in the game. And Snowball, please know that your hard work is appreciated :)." I'm the main bureaucrat around here and I'm sorry for this recent unkindness. Please know that all your efforts are appreciated, and feel free to ask any questions you have :). --[[User:BobNewbie|'BobNewbie']] ∞(Talk)∞ 11:49, June 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Quick Question =) I was actually about to tell you, but you seem to have taken it upon yourself to add the pictures I have uploaded. When I uploaded the image for Wayne, I was editing the page. Therefore, you disrupted my edit in your rush to add the image. Please, do not do that again. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 21:41, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Omar Torres Look, mate. I don't know what your problem is, but could you please leave the picture of Omar Torres alone? I don't mean to blow my own horn here, but the picture I added was better. Too list why it's better than the one you continue to add: #It's larger. #It's better quality. #It shows his face. #And the reticule isn't visible. I am not trying to force my picture in there because it's mine. I'm trying to keep it on the article because it is, logically, the better choice. Please, if you can, tell me why your picture is the one that should remain. I don't want to have any problems or step on anyone's toes here. I'm trust trying to help. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 07:19, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not upset, mate. While I understand where you're coming from, it just doesn't make sense to me to replace a better quality image with a worse image. That was my only issue. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 07:44, August 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Snow, put your picture in a gallery at the bottom and leave the facial shot at the top. I agree that the facial shot looks better at the top but the full body shot is semi-useful too :). Romcombo(Talk) 12:26, August 31, 2011 (UTC)